


Barry Allen's First Brush with Imfamy

by FicinaFlash



Series: Wild Iris and The Bear [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Glomping, Infamy, Not In My House, West Allen Hiatus Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicinaFlash/pseuds/FicinaFlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Iris helps Barry deal with his new infamy in the aftermath of being labeled of son of a murderer.<br/>Where Barry moves in with the girl he has a crush on and that crush grows roots into who Barry Allen will become.<br/>Where Joe reads the writing on the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry Allen's First Brush with Imfamy

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the Westallen Haitus Week Famous Prompt. Infamous counts, right? If you don't know by now, I am always here for Kid!Barry loving Iris, Kid!Iris being loving, and Joe quietly contemplating nearby. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

"Hey, Barry." 

He looked up at Iris and quickly stared at his feet while he scooted over to make more room on the couch. 

He fiddled with his hands for a moment before he spoke abruptly, surprising himself, even. 

"Nobody talks to me. Well, besides Tony..." 

Iris nodded with the solemnity of a war veteran. Tony wasn't anyone she'd be happy to see, either. 

"They don't talk to me, but they do about me. Nobody sees me anymore.." 

"Well, you live with us now." 

He just sighed. Even the butterflies he usually had near Iris were as weighed down as his spirits. He didn't want a new life, he'd been fine with the one he had. 

Iris, meanwhile, decided to preemptively strike with her signature move. Her Dad looked like this when he spoke of her mother. When in doubt, glomp 'em. 

Her arms came around his shoulders and she pressed her face into the top of his head. The angle was awkward, she was partially behind him and taller than him but to Barry, she was as graceful as she ever was. 

"Barry, I'm sorry about your parents. I believe you about your dad. Share mine for now, okay?" her soft voice was the sweetest, most distracting sound. 

Too young to understand his motivations, Barry turned in her arms, glomping back just as tightly. He leaned in under her ear, sniffing her curls, rubbing his nose against one of her pink barrettes. 

If they were any older, Joe would be shooing them apart with a quick shout of 'Not in my house!'

But Iris, she needed to nurture. Her mom was out of her life so young and yet she here she was, just as compassionate as the women he fell in love with. Just as intuitive and generous. 

And Barry's limbs were pliable for the first time since he agreed to take him in. The boy wandered around in the strangest mix of too dazed and too wound up. Joe had been sure he'd stress himself sick and not even notice. Yet here he was, allowing himself to, if only for a few moments, just relax. 

Being famous for just about anything was a crapshoot, but being the son of a murderer? Yeesh, might as well put the boy through a cheese grater. It would die down as he got older. Between himself and Iris, Barry had one heck of a publicity team. 

He was startled out of his thoughts as Iris began to giggle. 

"You're hair is so straight!" 

Taking in Barry's blissed out look of contentment as his daughter inadvertently ran her nails against his scalp, Joe figured it was time to make his presence known in the living room after all. 

"Not in my house, Barry Allen. Not today..." he muttered as he strode towards the couch.


End file.
